hard to get
by TeamKogan
Summary: smut/kogan/one shot  kendall loves logan, logan loves playing hard to get
1. Chapter 1

Kendall looked out the window of apartment 2J, letting out a sigh before admiringly looking over at Logan who was curled up fast asleep on the sofa. His hair shinned softly as the light bounced off it, his small chest gently raising and falling in his slumber. Kendall wanted Logan so badly; he wanted to be the one who woke up beside him, who was kissed so softly but passionately by the small brunette. But Logan had other ideas, Logan loved to play hard to get, he'd sneak up on Kendall when his mind was elsewhere. He'd make out with Camille or the Jenifer's whenever he came near, he'd flirt with Carlos repeating the same words he uses on Kendall just to wind the blonde up. Just to get him sexual frustrated or just to make the wanting stronger.

But for some strange reason Kendall enjoyed it. He quite liked the chase allowing him to invent more creative ways of getting him.

"You still perving on lover boy ehh?" James smirked, half dressed in a towel.

"You still stalking helmet boy?" Kendall sneered back. James rolled his eyes.

"Keep joking but one day, he will be mine... you see i have a chance with Carlos you... have no

Chance with logan" James gave a smug smirk before skipping off to his room.

"Don't you think i know that dipshit" kendall grunted under his breath before slinking off to his room. He plopped himself down on his bed, Shifting his weight but failing to fall back into a comfy poison he frowned and rummaged underneath him and found a pair of metal handcuffs with a key locked into them.

"What the..." he started.

"so you found my little surprise then?" kendall looked up to see a sly looking logan standing in the doorway.

"errr, i think so? ..." Kendall quickly searched the rest of his bed for another key, looking back at Logan when he remained empty handed"

"It's not in here Kendall" Logan smirked.

"the key's locked to the handcuffs unlocks that draw" logan pointed to a draw in the corner of their room. Kendall stared at the draw for a few minutes trying to figure out what Logan was hiding but he failed.

"you won't be able to open the handcuff's, which are chained to your bed without this key" logan smirked, flashing a key at in front of Kendall's confused face before slipping in down his pants.

"and if you want this key... You have to come get it" logan flashed a wink at kendall before leaving their room.

**~AN~ i got halfway through this fanfic...wasnt sure if i should continue, what do you guys think? :)~**


	2. Chapter 2

PART 2

~ Kendall sat staring at the corner draw wondering what Logan was hiding, wondering what wonderful things might be there. He had to get that key. He just had too. His thoughts were disturbed by a loud knock at the door.

"I'll get it" Kendall yelled not really expecting anyone to answer back.

"Hey! ...oh" the blonde spoke in a disappointed tone.

"hi..." the tall dark haired girl sharply replied.

"Logan's not here, he's at work" Kendall grunted at the grumpy looking Jennifer that stood before him. She didn't reply, she simple walked away. Of course Kendall knew that wasn't true. He knew full well Logan was at the pool. That was his usually spot after spending hours teasing the tall blonde teen. He didn't want the Jennifer's getting in the way of his underdeveloped plan. He smirked to himself at the lie he'd told and quickly threw on his swim-wear before heading down to the pool. Surely enough he was right, Logan was lying there in the sun sprawled out reading his favourite magazine. Kendall glanced around at the other wanna-be celebs lounging by the pool then slowly creeped over to a distant minded Logan. The blonde took a deep breath before making his presents known to the young brunette.

"Hey Kendall" Logan smirked up shielding his eyes from the hot sun. Without thinking Kendall's impulse took over him and he straddled the smaller boys lap. He wanted that key; he wanted to know what Logan was hiding in that draw.

"Hey logie" Kendall smirked back, unaware that his sexual impulses were about to take over. Logan couldn't help but smirk at the muscular blonde boy weighing down his lap.

"If you're after that key... your gonna have to give it your best shot" Logan smirked a glint of excitement in his eyes.

"oh don't worry I will" kendall chuckled before placing his lip softly against logans slender neck, nibbling at the sun warmed skin. Logan quickly lost interest in his book focusing his attention to the tall lad who was now sucking at his neck causing him to close his eyes letting out soft gentle moans. Kendall enjoyed the reactions he was getting from the small boy, he continued to suck at his neck running his hand down then up under Logan's shirt, Tracing each and every one of his abs before lowering his hand to logan slightly hardened crotch. He rubbed his member softly through the fabric.

"K-kendall..." Logan moaned out softly attacking Kendall soft smirking lips with his.

"Shh" Kendall smirked softly trailing his hand up into Logan's swim shorts. Kendall's mission was to get the key but he couldn't help but tease Logan after all the times he's teased him...it was his chance for pay back.

**~AN~ sorry this wasnt a two part-er its late here and i got tired. the final part will be up tomorrow ;) what do you guys think?**


	3. Chapter 3

part 3~

Kendall held the young lad down running his hand further up his shorts he felt the key stick into his wrist, but chose to ignore it instead reaching for Logan's member and stroking it in long soft movements.

"k-kendall!" The small brunette cried out, covering his mouth to stop moans escaping. Kendall slowly leaned down kissing up the brunettes shivering neck, quietly whispering in his ear.

"I know you like it logie" he smirked slowly wrapping his fingers around Logan's throbbing member.

"Infact, i think you should beg" Kendall smirked slowly running his hands down his length.

"Ughhh! K-kendall!" Logan moaned out, not caring it anyone by the pool heard him.

"i-i will never! Beg n-never"

"oh really?" Kendall smirked back, sliding the key out of Logan's short and placing it in his pocket. "Cause i beg to differ" he smirked, rubbing Logan's throbbing member. Logan let out a few more breathless moans before squirming out of the blonds grip.

"i will never beg!" Logan growled playfully pushing the blushing blonde onto his back before straddling his waist tightly.

"its my turn" a sly smile spread across logans face before locking his lips with Kendall's in a deep and passionate embrace, tugging at the tall lad's swim shorts bringing them down just far enough to expose his enlarged member. Kendall wanted to stop him, wanted to be in a more privet area but logan had other ideas without warning Logan lowers his body further down the chair, leaning up to lick up Kendall's shaft.

"mmm, Logan" The Blonde moaned softly laying back into the chair. Logan slowly licked up and down his throbbing shaft before taking his whole length in.

"f-fuck logan!" Kendall moaned out in pleasure gripping onto the deck chair. Logan said nothing, he smiled softly and started gently biting at the skin on his throbbing member while keeping a steady sucking pace.

"ohh god, L-logan!" "mmm f-fuck" The tall blonde moaned out closing his eyes, he wanted to keep going, letting Logan have his way, but he also wanted to finish quick so he could find out what was in that draw. Logan continued mercilessly sucking and biting his throbbing member changing tactic every now and again earning loud and gurgled moans from the writhing teen beneath him. Before he felt his warm salty seed cover the back of his throat. Logan swallowed it down slowly sweat glistening on the panting teen's neck and shoulders, looking down at Kendall who smiled softly and gently pecked his lips. Both of them looked up when they heard some clear their voice loudly.

It was James looking down at the pair frowning.

"You two are discusting" James frowned down as Kendall struggled to pull his shorts up.

"Seriously? I mean its bad enough that your letting a whore step all over you, but letting him suck you off... IN PUBLIC?" Kendall quickly jumped up ready to defend Logan, but Logan called him down.

"Leave it Kendall, I'm going to sleep" Logan muttered before rolling onto his side turning his back to James.

"i told you, you didn't stand a chance!" James spoke in a emotionless tone before strutting over to Carlos in the pool. The Blonde frowned, he didn't care what James had to say all that mattered was he had the key. He glanced over at Logan before running up to his apartment. Kendall's Hands fumbled with the front door and then the same with the bed room door, his hands shaking violently as he un-cuffed the draw key from his bed and rushed over to the other side of the room, jamming the key into the slot and unlocking it with aloud click.

_This is it he thought_ to himself. He took a deep breath and pulled the draw open slowly jolting it as it got stuck; all he found was a piece of paper, and a voice behind him.

"Open it" Logan quietly spoke sitting down on the bed. Kendall nodded and unfolded the paper. He smiled to himself surprised at what it said happy and confused and everything else. He stared at the words for a little while... saying them quietly to himself

"I Love you"

"It's true Kendall..." Logan started walking over to the grinning blonde,

"I've liked you for a long time" He smiled burring his head into Kendall's shoulder. Kendall said nothing but smiled happily planting gently kisses on the small boy's forehead.

"I love you too... Does this mean we're..." Kendall started.

"Boyfriends?... yes" Logan grinned leading the content teen to the sofa's to cuddle. Just as the pair started to dose off loud voices ran through the walls and a grinning James and blushing Carlos burst through the doors holding hand's...

"Guess who's got a boyfriend" James crooned wrapping his arms around Carlos's waist.

"Guess who finally got his logie bear" Kendall replied grinning up at James and a blushing Carlos.

"you too are finally together?" Carlos grinned.

"yep, kendall is all mine" Logan smiled kissing Kendall's flushed cheek.

**~AN: sorry it took longer than a day guys but there we go :) i hoped you liked it and more will be added to my others soon~**


End file.
